yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Ruler
| romaji = Seiryū | trans = Incarnate Dragon | sets = * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * Promotion Pack 3 }} "Elemental Dragon" ( Seiryū), also known as "Incarnate Dragon", is a series of Dragon-Type Effect Monsters comprised of two smaller groups: Level 7 monsters whose ATK and DEF always have a sum of 4600, and lower-Level monsters that act as miniatures of the Level 7 monsters. The "Elemental Dragons" all share three peculiarities; the Summon condition: "You can banish 2 Dragon-Type or Attribute monsters from your hand or Graveyard, except this card; Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. During your opponent's End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Return it to the hand.", the effect: "When this card is banished: Add 1 Attribute Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use the effect of "Elemental Dragon" once per turn, and only once that turn.", and a variable effect that triggers upon sending it and 1 other corresponding Attribute monster from your hand to the Graveyard. The four Dragons are of different Attributes, excluding LIGHT and DARK: "Blaster, Elemental Dragon of Calderas" (FIRE), "Tidal, Elemental Dragon of Cascades" (WATER), "Tempest, Elemental Dragon of Cyclones" (WIND), and "Redox, Elemental Dragon of Crags" (EARTH). These dragons are then supported by four "younger" versions of themselves: "Stream, Elemental Dragon of Water" (WATER), "Reactan, Elemental Dragon of Earth" (EARTH), "Burner, Elemental Dragon of Fire" (FIRE), and "Lightning, Elemental Dragon of Wind" (WIND). Each dragon can Special Summon one Level 7 Incarnate Dragon of the same Attribute from the Deck. Recommended cards Monsters * Blaster, Elemental Dragon of Calderas (OCG) * Burner, Elemental Dragon of Fire (OCG) * Card Trooper * Debris Dragon * Effect Veiler * Exploder Dragon * Flamvell Guard * Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Koa'ki Meiru Drago * Light and Darkness Dragon * Lightning, Elemental Dragon of Wind (OCG) * Montage Dragon * Necroface * Reactan, Elemental Dragon of Earth (OCG) * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Redox, Elemental Dragon of Crags (OCG) * Stream, Elemental Dragon of Water (OCG) * Tempest, Elemental Dragon of Cyclones (OCG) * Tidal, Elemental Dragon of Cascades (OCG) Spells * Chaos Zone * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Draconnection * Foolish Burial * Gold Sarcophagus * Seven Star Sword (OCG) * Super Rejuvenation Traps * Dragon's Fang Reincarnation (OCG) * Return from the Different Dimension * Royal Decree * Skill Drain * The Transmigration Prophecy * Trap Stun Extra Deck * Queen Dragun Djinn * Maestroke the Symphony Djinn * Gem-Knight Pearl * Number 11: Big Eye * Mecha Phantom Beast Drago-Sack (OCG) * Gaia Dragon the Thunder Charger * Mermail Abyssgaios * Number 7: Lucky Straight * Armory Arm * Black Rose Dragon * Scrap Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Stardust Radiance Dragon (OCG) * Red Dragon Archfiend * Crimson Blader * Colossal Fighter * Trident Dragion Weaknesses and Counter-Strategies Decks that can shut down this deck are decks that stop you from banishing, discarding, or prevent Special Summoning. Having both a "Mind Drain" and "Soul Drain" on the field will completely shut down this Deck, but "Heavy Storm", "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Dust Tornado" and "Royal Decree" can eliminate this threat. While "Mind Drain" is active on the field you'll be prevented from using "Elemental Dragon" effects that banish/discard from the hand because monsters in the hand cannot activate their effects due to "Mind Drain" being active on the field. While "Soul Drain" is active on the field you'll be prevented from using "Elemental Dragon" effects that banish/add from activating from the Graveyard and Banished Zone. Lastly, cards that prevent players from Special Summoning, such as "Archlord Kristya", "Evilswarm Ophion", "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" and "Crimson Blader" can prove problematic as this deck relies heavily on Level 7 or higher monsters. "Dragon Capture Jar" can also prevent you from making your dragons attack. To prevent the problems above, it is best to main deck "Mystical Space Typhoon" and "Heavy Storm" while using the effect of "Blaster, Elemental Dragon of Calderas" to destroy opposing monsters that disallow your summons. "Twister" and "Skill Drain" will prove to be very useful side cards as they can easily disrupt your opponents plays/counters while doing hardly anything to your deck's performance.